


Hot Springs

by Marshmiillow



Category: Kirindave - Fandom, Lyinginbedmon - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien!Strife, Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-human characters, Other, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Strife is a tsundere, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmiillow/pseuds/Marshmiillow
Summary: Kirin sees a familiar face at the hot springs, and when they next see him, things get a lot steamier...
Relationships: William Strife/KirinDave
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dusty21134](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty21134/gifts).



Kirin sighed happily as they relaxed into the hot springs, rolling their shoulders as they sank further into the pleasant, warm and relaxing waters. They hummed to themselves a little, gently massaging the cracks in their hands as they soaked them. Their attention was drawn elsewhere, though, at the sound of gently splashing water - a familiar face entered the hot springs and relaxed into the water on the opposite side from them.

“Fancy seeing you here, Strife,” They called out with a soft smile. 

Strife jumped a little at suddenly being spoken to, blushing as he looked over at Kirin and staring a little at the antlers, horns, blackened cracked skin, and tail. “Kirin?” He questioned, only recognising their swept back blonde hair and mutton chops. 

“Right, sorry, you probably don’t recognise me like this, eh?” They questioned, standing up to walk over and be closer to Strife so they didn’t have to talk as loud. “You’ll have only ever seen me with the glamour, right?” 

“Yeah, I… what happened?” He asked, with a hint of concern in his voice. 

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about me, I’m alright. Just a little too much lightning magic,” They replied. 

Strife hummed with a frown. “See, this is why magic is dangerous.” 

Kirin shrugged. “What brings you to the hot springs?” They questioned, changing the topic. 

“Lying stopped by the office for something, and insisted that I was stressed and needed to relax, then said they’d let me in their hot springs for free if I ever wanted in. So, not one to waste a free thing, here I am,” Strife recalled. 

“Fair enough. You do always seem rather stressed,” They replied. 

“Because I usually am. A company can’t run itself, y’know.” 

“Of course, of course.”

“Well, what about you, Kirin? What brings you to the hot springs?” Strife questioned, raising an eyebrow at them. 

“Ah, well… it’s nice and soothing on the cracks in my skin. Particularly my hands, after using them all the time they get sore,” They explained, going back to massaging them under the water. 

Strife watched them, sympathetically. “Well massaging them that way isn’t going to help,” He remarked, then silently held out his hand for Kirin’s with a dusting of a blush on his cheeks. Kirin blushed blue a little too as they put they laid their hand in Strife’s, making the size difference between the two obvious. Strife said nothing as he moved to kneel near Kirin, carefully massaging their large, calloused hands. Kirin hummed and relaxed, feeling the aches in their joints slowly dissipate. 

“Where’d you learn to do that?” They asked softly as Strife moved to massage their other hand. 

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Strife replied, working quietly and efficiently. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t pry, but- ah~” Kirin moaned softly with relief as Strife worked out a particularly bad ache, making both of them blush darker. As soon as Strife was done, he let go of their hand and went back to sitting next to them with a reasonable gap between them. “Thank you, Strife. I owe you one.”

“Sure, whatever. It’s nothing.” 

“Not nothing. My hands have never felt so much relief. Seriously, I owe you. Maybe I can make you some tea and cake sometime? You should come over.”  
“I-... sure. That sounds kinda nice. Thanks,” He replied, running a hand through his hair awkwardly. 

“Of course. Just stop by whenever you’d like, I’m usually at home,” Kirin told him, and climbed out of the hot spring. Strife blushed as he instinctively glanced over, only to be met with the image of Kirin’s rather large dick exactly at his eye level. He quickly looked away and down to try and hide his darkening blush. 

“Y-yeah. See you around, Kirin,” Strife muttered, and waited until Kirin had left to sink down and mutter ‘wow’ to himself, unable to help thinking about what that would feel like… 

A few days later, having still been unable to get the lewd thoughts out of his head, Strife decided to go and visit Kirin. He still couldn’t tell if this was a great idea or a terrible idea, but either way it’d definitely get some form of result. He knocked on the front door of Kirin’s cottage and waited, clenching and unclenching his fists in his pockets. Kirin answered and smiled. 

“Oh, Strife! I wasn’t expecting you to actually accept the offer. Please, come in,” They greeted, holding the door for him. They were once again not wearing a glamour. 

“Thanks,” He murmured, stepping into the cosy cottage and glancing around. It wasn’t exactly what he’d expected from the intimidating storm sage, but oh well. It was still nice.

“What kind of tea do you like?” They asked, showing him to the kitchen. 

“Uhh… I don’t know. I mostly drink coffee, to be honest,” Strife replied.

“Oh. I’ll see if I have any coffee,” They replied, starting to dig through the cupboards. “What made you want to come over?” They asked curiously while they looked. 

“Uhh…” Strife blushed deeply as he thought about it. “I don’t know, just… was thinking about what happened at the hot springs.” 

“Oh,” They replied with a hint of surprise, trying to think what Strife would be referring to. “I’m not sure I know exactly what you mean?”

Strife coughed and blushed hard. “Uh, I don’t really know how to explain it…”

“That’s okay, you don’t have to explain it if you don’t want to. I don’t think I have any coffee… would you like to try some tea?” They offered.

“Uh, sure, why not.” 

Kirin nodded and started to make them both cups of tea, humming quietly to themselves. Once they were done, Kirin sat with Strife at the small table in their kitchen. 

“Kirin, I don’t really know what else to say to get what I want, so… I’m just gonna say it straight out,” Strife started, taking a deep breath and staring into his mug. “When you left the hot springs, I uh… I saw-“

“I know what you saw,” Kirin responded calmly, already blushing lightly. 

“Y-you do? I-... well I… I just haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” He admitted, blushing furiously and refusing to make eye contact. “I just want you out of my head.” 

Kirin laughed softly and leant across the table to gently lift Strife’s chin. “Oh? What did you want me to do about it?” They asked teasingly.

Strife swallowed nervously as he met Kirin’s gaze. “I…”

“Go on, Strife. Tell me what you want~” 

“I want… I want you… I want you to put your huge dick in my ass…” He replied, screwing his eyes shut and blushing brightly.

Kirin grinned and took Strife’s hand, bringing him to his feet to lead him into the bedroom, pushing Strife down onto the bed before starting to undress him. Strife swallowed nervously and helped undress Kirin, too, relaxing into the sheets but shivering slightly. Kirin leant down and pressed a kiss against Strife’s neck, trailing them along his jaw before pulling him into a french kiss as they removed the last of his clothing whilst Strife let the minor glamour he wore fade. Strife moaned into the kiss, reaching up to wrap his arms around their neck and pull them close, pressing their foreheads together when the kiss broke. Gently glowing freckles started to light up across Strife’s face, reflecting in Kirin’s eyes. 

Kirin gasped softly as they glanced down to be met with the sight of glowing, dripping tentacles all writhing over each other. “Oh my, Strife…What a delight you hid with your glamour~”

“Kirin…” He whispered, but he was shushed by Kirin before he got to continue his thoughts, then silenced further with another kiss. He gasped and whined a little as he felt two cold, lubed, thick fingers press against his ass, digging his nails into Kirin’s shoulders as one of fingers slid into him, swiftly followed by the second. Meanwhile, Kirin’s other hand roamed, teasing a nipple before sliding down to tangle their fingers amongst his tentacles, stroking and squeezing them.

“Fuck, Kirin!” He groaned, curling up around them a little. Kirin forced his legs open, and Strife wrapped them around their waist instead as they were thoroughly fingered and stroked, with Kirin curling and scissoring their fingers inside him. It wasn’t long before Strife was panting with pleasure, and not long after that was a third finger pushed into his ass. He groaned again, followed by a soft whine. “Fuck… fuck me, Kirin…” He gasped, panting and whining as he desperately clung to the storm sage. 

“Patience, Strife…” They murmured, fingering him a while longer before they finally removed their fingers from his ass and moved their hand away from his tentacles, to cover their dick in lube and push into Strife’s ass with a moan. 

Strife whined and moaned, panting lewdly. “God, it’s so fucking big… don’t be gentle, I want you to break me in half with it…!” He cried, reaching to hold tightly onto Kirin’s horns.

Kirin happily obliged, firmly gripping his hips as they started to fuck him, very quickly building up speed and intensity. As they did so, they started to moan with every thrust, getting louder, until both of them were practically screaming whilst Kirin’s thighs slapped against Strife’s ass.

“Fuck, fuck, yes! Kirin, fuck, it’s so good! Ah!” Strife cried, whimpering with tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he was fucked so roughly. Kirin was comparatively quiet, just groaning loudly with every movement, accompanied by the occasional muttering of Strife’s name. 

It didn’t take much after that for Strife to orgasm with a sharp cry of Kirin’s name, shuddering as a translucent, faintly glowing slick oozed from his tentacles onto his stomach and Kirin’s thighs, smeared across them as Kirin continued to relentless fuck the CEO’s ass until they came, hard and hot and heavy inside Strife. Kirin moaned Strife’s name as they filled his ass with their cum, thrusting into him as they rode out their orgasm. 

Strife relaxed against the bed, panting and flushed, brightly glowing like a starry sky. “Ah, fuck…” He groaned. 

“Don’t think you’re done yet, sir~” Kirin teased with a grin, flipping Strife over and pulling him up onto his hands and knees. 

Strife whined a little but nodded. “O-of course…” He panted, his knees already weakened. 

Kirin wasted no time in collecting their favourite vibrator and flicking it on, pressing it against Strife’s tentacles and delighting in watching them curl and cling to it, holding it close to Strife as he whined with pleasure and his elbows immediately gave out. Kirin grinned and let go, happy to see the tentacles able to hold it on their own, and slowly pushed back into Strife’s ass. Strife groaned and moaned Kirin’s name, burying his face into the pillow. As they began to thrust, they kept a steady pace, slower than before but still not particularly gentle, holding Strife’s hips up and guiding him to move his hips back as they fucked him. 

Just as Strife got gradually used to the vibrator and Kirin’s steady thrusting, the storm sage reached down and pushed the setting on the vibrator higher, as well as changing angle to fuck Strife’s prostate. Strife moaned even louder, whining and crying out with pleasure as the oversensitivity from his previous orgasm started getting a little too much. “Kirin…! Kirin please, oh god… ah, Kirin please let me cum again…” He begged, mewling against the pillow.

Kirin grunted in response as they sped up, chasing their own pleasure as well as pushing the vibrator up to its highest setting. Strife cried out, tears stinging the corners of his eyes before he finally came as Kirin thrust against his prostate again, and even more slick dripped from his tentacles as they let the vibrator fall to bedsheets. 

Kirin kept going, thrusting into him a few more times before they came in his ass again, once again filling him full of their cum. When they pulled out they leant down, they pressed soft kisses to his neck and cheeks, whispering soft praise into his ear. Strife whined needily and laid there, blissed out, letting cum and slick drip out of his ass and down his thighs. “Kirin….” He murmured, and they softly shushed him before scooping him up to carry to their bathroom.


End file.
